


turn to dust all that I adore

by destinedtobelokid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/destinedtobelokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why did you leave me?" Michael closes his eyes tightly, but Gavin's face is swimming in the darkness before him. With stubble on his cheek, a glint of confusion in his wide eyes, and shock in the parting of his lips as he stares at Michael, betrayed and lost.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn to dust all that I adore

"Michael..." A small whisper, the voice as fearful as a child lost in the dark, alone and abandoned. "Michael..."

The man in question flinches, physically jolting away from the call. He bows his head, the hood of his jacket shading his face, and keeps walking, faster now, an urgency in his footfalls.

"Don't leave me here, Michael." The voice pleas softly, and Michael can almost feel the cool brush fingers trying to grab at his sleeve, to hold him here, in this place that still smells like smoke and death, even months later, even months later, when the sizzle of fire has been replaced with the steady sound of builders.

He swallows, stuffing his hands into his pocket, curled into tight fists, nails pinching at his skin, sending small spikes of pain through his body.

"Please..."

Michael can feel the cold sweeping through him, an ache in his chest and limbs, followed by the burning behind and between his eyes, and the slow crawl of heat flushing through his face.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me." The voice croaks, a broken reminder of a pinky-swear Michael couldn't uphold. He stops walking, frozen in place by a numbing paralysis.

"I know." Michael can't help but whisper, to acknowledge his own failure, and it breaks his last defense; leaving him with nothing, absolutely nothing, but tears and grief surging through his body.

"Why did you leave me?" Michael closes his eyes tightly, but Gavin's face is swimming in the darkness before him. With stubble on his cheek, a glint of confusion in his wide eyes, and shock in the parting of his lips as he stares at Michael, betrayed and lost.

"I- I couldn't have saved you. I couldn't-" Michael mutters weakly, repeating the mantra Geoff had drilled into his head with sad eyes and a kind voice.

"You promised."

Michael's struck with the image of a dusky room, lit only with the very last rays of the days sun, and crumpled white bed sheets, and Gavin; lying languid and sated, completely nude and outstretched on their bed. His head resting on a pillow, hair a tousled mess from where Michael's fingers had tangled and tugged, as they'd lost themselves in gentle touches and soft moans. His eyes clouded and sleepy, but his mouth as wide and talkative as ever. Gavin's voice, cautious and asking, _"We're gonna be together forever, right, Michael?"_ , followed by a scoffed, _"'course we are, stupid."_ . Gavin reaching out his hand, fingers in a fist, but his pinky crooked. Their pinkies linked, and Gavin's pleased grin and sparkling eyes. Bringing Gavin's hand to his lips, and pressing the lightest of kisses against his knuckles. A promise sealed with an affection Michael never thought he would feel.

"I'm sorry." Michael tries to say, but he has no voice, only a sickness in his throat and the dizzying feeling of despair. He bows his head, trying to breathe through the memories.

"Michael. It burns, Michael."

Michael can hear the crackle of flames, amidst panicked yelling, blearing sirens, Geoff's command for Michael to stay put, can hear his own voice breaking and pleading. Michael can feel Ray's arms around his chest, as he pulled Michael away, can feel the panic that had gripped him tight, can feel the pain that seeped through him as the fire roared higher, licking out of broken windows, and hissing at the men below.

"I can't breathe-" Gavin's voice makes a choking noise, and it hurts so much to hear. The strangled sob of a man being slowly killed by the blooming smoke smothering that smothered him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Michael whispers. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I need you to save me." Gavin utters. Michael can almost see Gavin standing in front of him, in front of the charred ruins of their house. He can almost see Gavin's eyes staring into his own, innocent and pleading. He can almost feel Gavin's hands cupping his face, thumbs sweeping over his cheeks, brushing his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Gavin's breath ghosting over his face, smelling of the mints he'd always eaten, as he whispered, voice going low, "Please, save me, Michael."

"I can't." Michael breathes, voice shaking, almost as much as his hands. "You're gone, Gav. I can't save you."

Michael can almost feel Gavin stepping away, back stiff and eyes going misty with tears. Michael wants to follow, to grab Gavin, and hold him, and shout that he's so, so sorry but he can't because Gavin's gone, taken, dead, and Michael's here with a ghost weighing him down, and the smell of smoke slowly suffocating him, and he can't-

"I can't. Gavin, I can't-!"

"Michael, Michael, stop." Arms circle him, and the faint smell of alcohol fills his nose, as he's held tight, with his nose pressed against a warm shoulder. A gruff voice whispers in his ear, "It's okay, Michael. It's okay."

"He's gone." Michael chokes, eyes blinded by tears.

"I know." Geoff sighs, hand rubbing his back in soothing circles. Michael's hands curl into his shirt, holding so hard it aches, but he doesn't let go, for fear of losing Geoff too.

"I- I can still hear him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Michael's knees buckle, and he sinks, Geoff sinking down with him, until they're sitting on the ground, side by side; Geoff holding Michael to his side, letting him cry, and cry, and cry until all that's left is a burning in his throat, and soft hiccups bubbling from his mouth.

"Michael..." Gavin's voice echoes once more, but it drifts until the only sound Michael can hear is his own pounding heartbeat, hitched breathing, and Geoff's soft words.


End file.
